halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophet of Extinction
|species= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= *Covenant Empire *Warlord Attilus *Various Feral Worlds Warlords |notable= }} The San'Shyuum who would come to be known as the Prophet of Extinction had previously been little more than an analyst in the , studying humanity as the 's against them necessitated a better understanding of their enemy. After surviving the he helped to plot and the disastrous end of the war, however, it was this understanding which allowed him to survive and prosper in a galaxy in which resurgent humans were rapidly becoming one of the dominant powers. Using the network of agents and resources he had accrued in service to the Covenant, the individual played minor warlords who'd seized the spoils of the broken Covenant for themselves against one another to ensure his own safety and sought out the scattered survivors of his species. Gathering them together, this San'Shyuum made it his task to avert the final death of his people even at the cost of their free will, creating a police state aboard his hidden space station enforced by a private army of loyal Jiralhanae and ruling over them as Prophet. Biography Covenant Life and Great Schism Precious little record of individuals in the Covenant survived the fall of High Charity, and those which did do not concern themselves particularly with those of low station. Thus, not much is known of the individual who later titled himself the Prophet of Extinction, but personal anecdotes place him within the Ministry of Inquisition as no more than a . The would later speculate his birth aboard the Covenant's capital city-station and severe disdain for leisure meant he was the product of important family lines, but had severed ties with them upon joining the militant and primarily Sangheili Inquisition. The testimony of one Officer Juri 'Hraggam, an Inquisitor aboard the station half a decade prior to the Schism, recalls his involvement with a case involving rooting out a branch of the heretical Cult of Spite, in which he was a great deal more helpful than some fellow Sangheili Inquisitors of higher standing. 'Hraggam was vehemently certain the individual could not have been party to the Hierarchs' plot to cast down their species, despite his later close association with numerous Jiralhanae warlords. Surveillance files from the Fall of High Charity, documentation of which has been more widely preserved by Covenant member species as a means of mourning the Empire, show the individual attempting to lead forces in preserving order in the early hours of the Great Schism. Adversity from his own Ministry, however, foiled these efforts, and by the time the outbreak began, the individual had already resorted to leading a small evacuation of some fifty other San'Shyuum. Thereafter, these and near all other San'Shyuum disappeared from galactic record for almost half a decade. Followers of the Prophetess of Obligation, however, would later reveal to UNSC interrogators he had spent that time quietly acquiring resources. The most important of these was The Garden, a former Ministry of Inquisition intelligence outpost where he held the scant surviving members of his species⁠—eventually against their will⁠—though his influence appears to have extended to a much wider network. These resources would have enabled him to negotiate with the numerous warlords left in the wake of the Covenant's destruction, providing intelligence and territory in exchange for service. The Blooding Years Conclave of the Feral Worlds Personality and Traits Appearance While a great deal younger than most figures in San'Shyuum history to assume the title of Prophet, Extinction was considered rather unattractive for a species renowned for possessing a universally-appealing aesthetic in youth. Short-necked and small-eyed, he nonetheless craved a modicum of respect, and thus took after the Sangheili and Jiralhanae he served alongside in the Ministry of Inquisition by maintaining a higher degree of physical fitness than most San'Shyuum, the organization being martially-inclined, after all. As he set out to rebuild his species after the war, he began to cultivate this more disciplined appearance as a new kind of Prophet for an age which would demand more of his people at every station in life. Category:San'Shyuum Category:Prophets